Frozen Love
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Peach sings a song to Sonic and her friends for the best Winter Festival of the year.


**So yeah, as you can see, I actually liked the movie 'Frozen' so that's why I had this idea in mind.**

 **I don't own anything in this story, even the song.**

* * *

Peach sighs deeply; she was feeling sad because she had a fight with Sonic. On their fight, they were suspecting that one of them was cheating on him/her.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Peach! Are you out of your mind?! That's the 10_ _th_ _time that you were cheating on me with that plumber!" Sonic shouted angrily._

" _Oh yeah? Then why did I found you cheating on me with a pink hedgehog? I didn't cheat on you! You did!" Peach said angrily._

" _Did not! You did!"_

" _No, You!"_

" _You!"_

" _You!"_

" _You!"_

" _You!"_

" _You!"_

" _You!"_

" _YOU!" Both said in unison, glaring at each other madly._

" _GRRRRR! THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I AM NEVER, EVER, SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Peach yelled angrily with her Rage Vibe on._

" _OH YEAH?! WELL, I'M ALSO NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU EVER AGAIN, PRINCESS PEACH TOADSTOOL!" Sonic yelled angrily almost turning Dark._

 _They both power down and turned their backs roughly with a 'humph' expression on their faces and walked away in opposite directions._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Peach had tears in her eyes; she didn't even know what to do, she was afraid trying to forgive Sonic but he wouldn't listen to her because she knows that he was very angry at her.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Today was a special celebration at the Mushroom Kingdom, the Winter Festival, to celebrate winter's arrival, and everyone was really excited to listen to a new song that the princess is going to do (it was the Kingdom's tradition), but Peach didn't feel like celebrating with her friends because she was still depressed about yesterday.

"Come on, Peach. All of us are waiting for you." Rosalina called her from downstairs.

"Go away; I just want to be alone." Peach said.

"Man, that blue boy really needs to stop being a jerk to her. I'll handle this." Daisy went upstairs to Peach's room.

"Come on, girl. There's something that will turn that frown upside down." Daisy said cheerfully to cheer up Peach, but failed.

"I don't know what to do, Daisy. I'm afraid to tell Sonic that I'm sorry, but he might not listen to me." Peach sighs.

"Hmm…..Hey, I know! What if you sing a song for him to show how you feel now? Remember that song we always love to listen to? After all, you ARE going to sing at the festival for the Kingdom's tradition." Daisy said.

"Hey, that's a great idea! Do you still have the song?" Peach asked her best friend.

"Yup, but first let's get you a makeover." Daisy said.

"Okay. Is Rosie downstairs?"

"Yup, she will also help you too. Now come on, get your lazy butt up." Daisy chuckled.

"Okay, I'm up. Let's go." Peach said.

A while later after Rosalina and Daisy did Peach's makeover and dressed her in a white and red dress with a ponytail (like her fire flower outfit from Super Mario 3D World), she was ready to sing her song to Sonic and her friends also for the best Winter Festival of this year.

Rosalina sets up the stage, microphone and the stereo. Peach and Daisy helped her and checked to make sure everything was set and ready.

"Everything set, girls?" Peach asked.

"Yup, and Sonic is sure gonna be crazy when he hears you sing just like you got when you heard him sing at his birthday." Daisy smirked.

"Yeah. Now get ready girls, for the lights, stage effects and the fireworks. You have enough of them?" Peach asked.

"We sure do, Peach. Oh, everyone is coming this way. Good luck Princess." Rosalina said.

The girls hid from behind the stage as all the Mushroom Kingdom's residents and the sonic gang was gathering at the front of the stage. A few seconds later, Toadsworth stood at the center of the stage to give his announcement.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you all for coming this evening. For the Kingdom's tradition, a new winter song is sung by its princess, generation after generation. For the Winter Festival of this year, I present to you: Princess Peach Toadstool!" Toadsworth finished and walks off the stage as Peach enters it.

Everyone including Peach's friends but Sonic cheered for her. Sonic was not in the mood to cheer or hear her song; he was still mad at her because of the fight from yesterday. He wanted to leave but Shadow made him come.

The song starts playing; Peach held the microphone and began to sing the song for this year's Festival.

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_

 _ **Can't hold it back anymore**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_

 _ **Turn my back and slam the door**_

 _ **The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**_

 _ **Not a footprint to be seen**_

 _ **A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen**_

 _ **The wind is howling**_

 _ **Like the swirling storm inside**_

 _ **Couldn't keep within**_

 _ **Heaven knows I've tried**_

 _ **Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

 _ **Be the good girl you always had to be**_

 _ **Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_

 _ **Well now they know**_

Rosalina and Daisy sets up the stage's background lights and the winter trees printed on it were flashing beautifully looking like diamonds. Both princesses also starts up the fireworks as the rockets sprung up in the air and sparks with pretty glitter-like fireworks. Blue and pink fireworks turned out to be pretty as the crowd cheered wildly.

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_

 _ **Can't hold it back anymore**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_

 _ **Turn my back and slam the door**_

 _ **And here I stand, and here I'll stay**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_

 _ **The cold never bothered me anyway**_

Sonic was impressed at Peach's talent of her voice; he never knew that she had such a beautiful voice. This reminded him back at his birthday that he even managed to impress Peach with his voice talent. Now it was Peach's turn to impress him with her voice. This made him cheer up. He also wanted to say he was sorry for being so harsh on her yesterday.

 _ **It's funny how some distance**_

 _ **Makes everything seen small**_

 _ **And the fears that once controlled me**_

 _ **Can't get to me at all**_

 _ **Up here in the cold thin air, I finally can breathe**_

 _ **I know I left a life behind**_

 _ **But I'm too relieved to grieve**_

More fireworks made shapes of stars, hearts, and even the symbols from the movie _Frozen_.

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_

 _ **Can't hold it back anymore**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_

 _ **Turn my back and slam the door**_

 _ **And here I stand, and here I'll stay**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_

 _ **The cold never bothered me anyway**_

The fireworks went to normal sparks as they explode high in the air; colorful and beautiful like a twinkle star. At the same time, silver and white paper confetti appeared from the sides of the stage, making a shower of confetti looking like a winter shower.

 _ **Standing, frozen, in the life I've chosen**_

 _ **You won't, find me; the past is so behind me**_

 _ **Buried, in the snow**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_

 _ **Can't hold it back anymore…**_

The fireworks now made shapes of beautiful snowflakes as Peach takes off her ponytail and adjusts her hair with the same movements as Elsa does in the movie.

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_

 _ **Turn my back and slam the door**_

 _ **And here I stand, and here I'll stay**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_

 _ **The cold never bothered me anyway**_

 _ **Let it go**_

 _ **And here I'll stay, let it go, let it go**_

 _ **Let it go.**_

As the song ends, a rocket launched in the air and explodes, creating a pretty huge snowflake-like firework with beautiful colors and sparkles.

The crowd went super wild and applauded for Peach as she sets the microphone down. Daisy and Rosalina also applauded to her.

It was now midnight and everyone went home, Sonic and Peach walked up to each other.

"You were great, Peach. You rock!" Sonic gave her a smirk.

"Thanks, Sonic!" Peach giggles with a cute blush on her cheeks.

"And also, I wanted to say I'm sorry about the fight we had yesterday. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I guess that was only a misunderstanding. Can you ever- Mmph!" Sonic was cut off by soft kiss on the lips. He calms down and slowly kisses back, wrapping his arms around Peach's waist.

A minute later after kissing, they had to breathe for air.

"I forgive you, Sonic. I thought you would never listen to me, but since you forgave me, I forgive you too." Peach said with a soft voice.

"Peach…" Sonic said.

"Yes?"

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend again?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, we are. We'll make sure we'll never fight again. I'm also sorry for yelling at you too." Peach said and gave him a warm hug.

"It's okay, my blossom." He purred on her chest, nuzzling.

"My Sonikku…" she nuzzled on his head.

"Happy Winter season." They both said to each other with a smile.

 **The End**


End file.
